In debugging using actual equipment in a process of developing manufacturing equipment, careful adjustment is required to prevent damage of facilities and workpieces due to interference of machines and thus a lot of development time is required. Accordingly, there is strong necessity for a 3D computer aided design (CAD) simulator that checks trajectory and interference of machines using a PC. In the 3D CAD simulator, debugging can be carried out without causing damage to facilities and workpieces due to interference of machines. Accordingly, in the 3D CAD simulator, careful adjustment is not necessary and it is possible to greatly reduce a debugging time.
However, in simulation of an actual programmable controller using a 3D CAD simulator, the number of cycles of the actual programmable controller per one cycle in the 3D CAD simulator is indefinite. Accordingly, data calculated by the actual programmable controller may not be reflected in the simulation in the 3D CAD simulator. Such a data reflection error causes a decrease in simulation accuracy.
Therefore, as a technique of matching the cycle of the simulation device with the cycle of the actual programmable controller, for example, a method of entering a waiting state after a programmable controller performs a cycle of scanning and performing a next cycle in response to a command from a simulation device has been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).